User talk:NexusShiker
I promissed ;-P Hey Hugh! Like I promissed, I'm sending you a message on your talk on IE wiki ;-) I'm bored, so that's why X#3. See ya tonight, mi amore ;-) xxx Jolanda ;-) (hihi X3) Hey ! Anonymous Guy 20:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... Hey, I'm sorry that I didn't came this morning. I was still at bed and then I took a shower. Plus I didn't expect you to come that early.... Well I guess I see you Sunday... :( xxx Jolanda Elizabeth110 13:14, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Dammit!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!! I fell asleep! I'm so so so so Sorry!!!!!! I hate that this happend....... Sorry, sorry, sorry, a million times sorry!!! Hope i see you this afternoon or something again..... Btw could you tell me what you wanted to tell earlier then? Evreything is against me now :( But see ya later, i hope..... xoxo Believe in yourself and in your friends 07:04, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.... Hey Hugh, I'm not coming this afternoon. I have to go to my sis.... There's something I need to tell you, but it doesn't involve you much. Or that about us. But you won't see me earlier then this afternoon. Wish me luck at my sis. Sorry about what's happening here lately. And that I'm not coming earlier.... (which isn't your fault in any way.) Btw, if you want you can send me a message on my talkpage, or the one of DotD. xx Jolanda Believe in yourself and in your friends 10:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Are you serious Are you fucking kidding me. Are you fucking with me. Give me ONE good reason why I was banned. One. Also it's spelled reason not reasons. They should teach mods some proper grammar. EskaTheOgre- (talk) 18:47, March 29, 2014 (UTC) : Just like you said, the reason is; Because. --~NS~ 19:37, March 29, 2014 (UTC) : No. Give a proper reason. This isn't some joke you asshole. As a mod you HAVE to give a proper reason, and I want to know it. EskaTheOgre- (talk) 13:58, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh cut the crap. Will you? Why are you even coming to the chat? You're the one who says "This place is literally so fucking gay." It's stupid insisting to come in a place where you don't want to be in or a place where you are not wanted. Trolling and messing with people, that would be a 3 days to 1 week of ban but since you have been banned before and your behavior never changes, I extend your ban. --~NS~ 16:09, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :: Dude, your "state" also says retired yet I'm not whining about you coming in the chat and messing in it. Also, I wasn't trolling anyone, I was just joking and no one was uncomfortable. Oh wait. Your gf probably was. Hahha. EskaTheOgre- (talk) 16:16, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Are you serious dude? I walk in the chat and see the majority of the people relieved to be in peace. Happy that you are not there disturbing them. And you are whining, if you wouldn't, you wouldn't come to this talk page in the first page. --~NS~ 16:22, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :::WHO EXACTLY was relieved? Or are you just making up facts for your defense? EskaTheOgre- (talk) 16:24, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :::: Everyone. Because of your presence, most people are forced to stay quiet. Scared of getting mocked by you. This hasn't just happened here, in previous chats too. I know your history too well. These users enjoy their time in the chat without your presence. You are really persistence in staying that you forget your own words about this place. --~NS~ 16:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :::: OH MY GOD. THERE WASN'T A SINGLE DAY WHEN THEY STAYED QUIET JUST BECAUSE I WAS IN THE CHAT. IN FACT THEY NEVER EVEN CARED ABOUT WHAT I SAID. OH MY GOD. EskaTheOgre- (talk) 16:34, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::This is actually funny. Watching you rage, lol. I should grab a pack of popcorn, so amusing. --~NS~ 16:36, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::Haha yeah, also call up your girlfriend and shove the popcorn up her ass. Now don't change subject, you little shit. EskaTheOgre- (talk) 16:38, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Keep it up. I'm enjoying your rage. The more reasons to put you down you little mut. --~NS~ 16:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I'm not even raging. Also, mut? I see you're feeling creative, making up stories and words! EskaTheOgre- (talk) 16:43, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Of course you aren't. Just be a good boy and wait your two weeks. --~NS~ 16:47, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Banned from chat Hello. Why was I banned from the chat? I did nothing wrong... HaveSomePantsu (talk) 15:49, March 30, 2014 (UTC) : Evading Ban, Mistre. --~NS~ 16:09, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: Everyone keeps accusing me of being other people, but I'm really just a new user! You have no right to ban me! ::: HaveSomePantsu (talk) 16:12, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::I have source, a screenshot of you admitting. Don't bother in lying or acting all innocent. I've dealt with lies like these before. --~NS~ 16:23, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Please show the screenshot. HaveSomePantsu (talk) 16:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Hello? HaveSomePantsu (talk) 16:49, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: It was asked to stay anonymous. --~NS~ 16:51, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Le-le-le-lmao Lel hi im just here to tell you that; don't you think my reason for getting banned is invalid? I mean "Shipping two users without Permission of those users." Yeah, I know this is probably meant to be a joke, I laughed at it too. But come on, seriously? Like omg I swear I'll laugh my ass off if you're REALLY serious about this. So what if I made a short fanfiction of Alex and Ryuu? Several different users did worse to other users. For example, Ian and Courtney. Kait and many others are constantly shipping these two for god knows how long. And hell, they've done worse compared to my fanfics. And did they get banned? No. And will you please specify the "Misbehaving"? Other users act like complete a-holes too fyi. Just saying. Kirigaya Tsuchiya Knight of Time 16:54, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I like the seriousness, Tsuchiya. ▒'Koki'▒'Talk'▒ ▒ 17:29, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Events Hello there, The events that has happened today are rooted back from complaints, decisions and considerations began months ago. I have received messages from users complaining inequality of being sanctioned about the subject of swearing. I, too, also have witnesses about the faulty behaviors of certain users. On top of that, the decisions are not alone, decided by myself, but also has been reviewed, discussed, went through with other admins and bureaucrats including but not limited to these certain people: Mizuki Raimon, Genda Koujirou, Renjiru. About your gracious concern about how and why is Eska being a moderator, I have a simple explanation that can be supported by the fact that I have been in contact with this certain user for a long time and know well about his behavior. When he's not being a moderator, he sure acts like a jerk to the users on the chat, but when giving moderator rights to these users, I am sure that they will take their responsibilities to their highest and will do a good job. To prevent unexpected things to happen such as power abuse, I have set Renji and Eska to look after themselves. On top of that, I added Tenshi to administrate them. If those two go wrong, there will be someone that will cope over them. I hope you have taken time to read this long message I've put effort on and efficiently digest them in the best way as possible so that we, two, can understand and sympathize at best about the current events and situation. I am sorry for taken down the moderator rights, but it is crucial for me do something as of requests from multiple users spectacting not only constantly but occasionally over the chat. Enjoy your day, ▒'Koki'▒'Talk'▒ ▒ 16:48, April 17, 2014 (UTC)